


【TSN】【ME+LE】花開荼蘼

by rastar



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Intersex, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Sex Addiction, Sex addict ! Eduardo, Stepmother!Eduardo, Threesome - M/M/M, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 原作：TSN作者：Rastar分级：R配对：ME+LE提要：Wardo在認識Mark後嫁給了Lex。警告：OOC，性癮者！花，親子丼、Mpreg、3P、雙性、雙龍、Threesome、惡俗小媽梗、孕中車、NTR。背景：非ABO，總人口10%為雙性人，外表與普通男女無異，骨盆結構偏女性。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, Lex Luthor/Eduardo Saverin
Kudos: 5





	1. 正文

原作：TSN  
作者：Rastar  
分级：R

配对：ME+LE  
提要：Wardo在認識Mark後嫁給了Lex。

警告：OOC，性癮者！花，親子丼、Mpreg、3P、雙性、雙龍、Threesome、惡俗小媽梗、孕中車、NTR。  
背景：非ABO，總人口10%為雙性人，外表與普通男女無異，骨盆結構偏女性。

+++

Mark Zuckerberg 是Lex Luthor的兒子，就算他們長的就是年齡不同的雙胞胎還是會有人嚇到，大多數人驚訝的點是為什麼你和你爸的姓氏不一樣？

Mark也問過Lex這個問題，但Lex一臉難以言喻的表情還有他們之間只有十四歲的年齡差，Mark覺得他最好別再繼續這個話題。

對了，是Lex而不是爸爸或父親，倒不是Mark不尊重他之類的，是Lex自己要求的，基於和姓氏同樣的理由，Mark也覺得情有可原。

這也是為什麼他們之間比起父子更像是兄弟，當然媒體也是這麼認為的，老Luthor的私生子，Mark和Lex對此嗤之以鼻，媒體的說法向來無關緊要。

Mark從小在Lex的實驗室和辦公室中長大，Lex從未對Mark隱瞞過什麼，雖然Lex不是大方的人，但他向來願意跟Mark分享一切，Mark亦如是。

+++  
Mark第一次見到Eduardo時他還是Dustin介紹來的有錢學長，剛見面就給了Mark一筆錢投資他的網站。

雖然身為首富的兒子Mark不缺這筆啟動資金，但他也沒拒絕巴西甜心的好意，只怪Eduardo 的笑容把他迷的昏頭轉向。

然而Eduardo 比起新創公司的CFO更希望作為一個單純的投資人，Mark 雖然很惋惜，但還是尊重Eduardo 的想法。

之後Mark為了FB的發展搬去了家裡位在矽谷的別墅，剛開始他還把別墅當公司宿舍，之後FB上軌道，Mark就不能搞這種下樓就到辦公室、半夜一群人邊coding邊High的瘋狂事了。

過程中Mark還飛到紐約參加了Lex的婚禮，雖然坐在主位旁下首，但忙著抱著電腦修Bug的Mark只是覺得他的新家長好像有點眼熟。

Mark第三次見到Eduardo是在自家的廚房裡，因為上午有場不得不出席的會議（天殺的哪個混蛋把會議排在上午的？），Mark難得早起到廚房覓食。

然後他見到了只穿著襯衫下半身光裸的Eduardo，這其實也不能怪Eduardo，畢竟Lex有提過別墅除了特定時間來打掃的清潔人員並不會有其他人在，顯然Lex沒把Mark算到其他人的範圍內。

Mark下樓時Eduardo 正在看冰箱裡有什麼好吃的，然而從Mark的角度看他只能看見被白色三角褲緊包的挺翹屁股還有那雙修長筆直的腿。

Mark說不出自己是什麼心態，他從後面靠過去拿了冰箱上層的果醬，被嚇了一跳的Eduardo 把手中的牛奶撒的Mark全身都是，而坐在餐桌上的Lex看到兒子變成落湯雞的那剎那笑出聲。

Eduardo 驚慌的道歉，並且拿了紙巾幫忙擦拭，Mark卻彷彿被Eduardo溫熱的手指燙傷而躲開。

Mark衝上樓洗澡時耳邊還迴盪著Lex沒良心的笑聲和Eduardo 羞憤拍打Lex肩膀的聲音。

Mark到了浴室開啟淋浴才釋放出自己的慾望，剛剛被Eduardo 觸摸到時他就硬了，不，應該是看到Eduardo 的背影還有他翹屁股和大長腿就硬了。

都是這段時間太忙了，他累積了太多慾望，再怎麼說Eduardo 還是他名義上的媽，不知道Eduardo 是不是雙性人，他的屁股比普通男性大，也許是？

你這個糟糕的東西別意淫你新媽！Mark 在心中對自己罵到，但那柔軟的大屁股看起來很好捏的樣子，豐盈飽滿，捏下去肉會從指縫間爆出，拍打它會有布丁樣的抖動感。

Mark 的陰莖又抖了一下，Eduardo 肯定有個陰道，外表這麼男性化的Eduardo 肯定不會花心思去修剪私處的毛髮，黑色的亞馬遜雨林，被潮吹的透明汁液和白色精液弄得濕答答。

Lex肯定幹過他。

當然了，Eduardo 是他的小媽，是Lex名義上的合法妻子。

也許Lex才剛剛幹過他。

這解釋了為什麼Eduardo 身上會那麼熱，他們才剛剛從床上下來，也許Eduardo 身體裡還有著Lex的精液。

Mark 無法解釋為什麼這個想法會讓他硬到難以復加，但把Eduardo陰道內流出Lex的精液操回去的這個念頭讓他射了出來。

Mark坐在浴室地板上喘息著，滿腦子都是罪惡的念頭。

Mark收拾好自己後才重新下樓，Lex和Eduardo 已經穿戴好準備出門，Lex向Mark解釋最近Eduardo 的工作緣故他會來住這間別墅，而Lex自己則是紐約矽谷兩頭跑，他今天就回紐約了，並要Mark 好好照顧Eduardo 別再像今天這樣冒失。

Mark 無所謂的點頭，目送他們離開。

+++  
中  
Mark回來時Eduardo 正坐在餐桌邊等他，是Mark喜歡的附近餐廳的外燴，用餐時Mark為早餐時的事道歉，Eduardo表示無所謂，還主動談起了學校的話題，席間他們倆相談甚歡，飯後還意猶未盡的一起在客廳喝酒。

Mark看著Eduardo因為紅酒而顯得泛紅的臉，輕柔放鬆的爵士樂圍繞著他們，Eduardo臉上掛著毫無防備的開心笑容，是那麼陽光又迷人，讓Mark看得有些恍惚。

是我先認識他的，他怎麼會嫁給了Lex呢？

Mark心中隱約有些後悔，或許當初他再堅持讓Eduardo當CFO的話，Eduardo就會是嫁給我了。

交談間兩人之間的距離越來越近，Mark欺身上前在Eduardo唇上落下一吻，Eduardo愣了幾秒，隨即糾纏著Mark回吻，他的手也自然的攬著Mark的後頸，Mark順勢把Eduardo壓到沙發上橫躺，兩人直到氣喘吁吁才放開彼此。

「Mark……」Eduardo啞聲輕喚，Mark注視著Eduardo等待他的發言，「我當初確實是喜歡你的。」Eduardo用手摩娑著Mark的臉龐。

「現在也還不算遲。」Mark說同時伸手解開Eduardo的皮帶扣，退下了Eduardo下半身的衣物，Eduardo的陰莖挺立，頂端還流出興奮的前液，在陰囊底下會陰的位置則是陰道口，他果然沒猜錯，他的新媽咪真的是”媽咪”。

Mark彎下腰要為Eduardo舔，但卻被Eduardo阻止，Eduardo摸上Mark的下體，拉開短褲筆直的陰莖彈出，Eduardo撸動兩下便扶著它對準自己已經溼答答的洞口，陰道口雖然濕潤，但看起來並沒有精液的殘留，估計Eduardo在Lex離開過後清洗了，Mark心中有一股微妙的失望。

「快進來，我想要你！」Eduardo柔聲催促道，Mark聽命操進了Eduardo的陰道裡，濕潤緊緻，但Mark卻覺得陰道盡頭有股奇怪的震動感。

「你放了什麼？」Mark從感覺應該是跳蛋，但剛才用餐時Eduardo並沒有離席，難道是用餐前他就放了進去？

「跳蛋……Lex他，他沒有餵飽我。」Eduardo不好意思地轉過頭去，然而他的腿卻熱情的攀上Mark後腰。

「所以你需要兒子來代勞對嗎？媽咪。」Mark用力操了Eduardo以示誠意。

「對，寶貝兒子，媽咪需要你，再大力點幹媽咪！」Eduardo有些難為情但還是配合的玩起稱呼遊戲，同時用腳夾了夾Mark的腰示意他用力。

「你這個勾引兒子上床的壞媽咪！」Mark指責並用力地將Eduardo操進沙發墊裡，同時Mark的手撸動著Eduardo興奮的陰莖。

「對，我是勾引兒子的壞媽咪，我要幫兒子生寶寶，快點射給我，射到我裡面。」Eduardo因為這羞恥的台詞而害羞，然而效果卻非常好，Mark衝刺過後射在他體內，而Eduardo也因此射了，兩人抱在一起享受高潮餘韻，而留在Eduardo體內的Mark陰莖蠢蠢欲動，大有再來一次的趨勢。

那天他們在沙發上搞到凌晨，Eduardo叫到聲音都沙啞了，而Mark則是把手機關機乾脆的翹了一天班。

此後每當Lex出差後Mark便會去找Eduardo，有時Lex走的早Eduardo還在睡，這便是Mark最喜歡的時刻。

遮光妒極好的窗簾擋住了外面的陽光，只有一絲光線能從窗簾間的縫隙穿過，昏暗的房間裡才剛經歷過與Lex清晨性愛的Eduardo正背對著門熟睡，放鬆舒展的肩頸線條點綴著點點吻痕，勁瘦的後腰上有著淡淡的手印，而他渾圓的屁股則是被操得通紅。

Mark悄聲上床，從背後操進Eduardo的體內，用Lex剛才射在裡面的精液做潤滑把Eduardo直接操醒，而Eduardo也不生氣，而是配合的張開大腿方便Mark動作。

在他們父子倆的日夜澆灌下Eduardo的肚子很快就大了起來，Mark曾經擔心過Lex發現他在和Eduardo偷情的事實，但卻被Eduardo安慰，他和Lex長的那麼像，不管寶寶是誰的，Lex都分不出來，更何況Lex也不會對他的親孫子下手。

「而且是寶寶們喔，醫生檢查說是異卵雙胞胎，說不定是你們一人一個的。」已經懷有四個月身孕的Eduardo朝Mark張開腿說到，Mark為他的孩子和他的手足一起住在同個肚子裡這點硬到無以復加。

「好啦，剛剛Lex已經跟寶寶打過招呼了，你要不要也來跟你的手足或是孩子說聲嗨呢？」Eduardo用兩隻手指分開陰道口，裡面稍早Lex留在裡面的白色精液緩緩流出，Mark看到此景立刻操了進去。是誰的有什麼關係呢？不論是手足和孩子都是他的親人，都是Eduardo的孩子啊。

一切的如此的風平浪靜，然而偶然的機會下Mark聽到Lex和Eduardo的談話，Lex要Eduardo不要玩過頭了，而Eduardo回應我有分寸，Mark總覺得這對話有些奇怪，但又無法解析奇怪在哪。

+++  
Lex回來時正飄著綿綿細雨，輕柔的雨絲落在身上宛如情人間的輕撫，Lex記得它們含苞待放的溫婉柔美的樣子，如同清純不知世事的少年，然而那只是假象，芬芳馥郁的帶刺玫瑰才是他的真面目，那種在逆境中求生的勃勃生機才是Lex喜歡的樣子。

Lex可以透過客廳的落地窗看到他們模糊的身影，看到她的男孩們相處愉快真是令他欣慰。

Lex走進門，他的玫瑰，他的Eduardo正對著他大張著腿，前面被操得通紅的小穴被他自己手指掰開，使用過度的密穴一副被操鬆的樣子Mark的精液正沿著穴口向下流淌，而Eduardo的後穴還夾著Mark粗大的陰莖。

Eduardo自己的陰莖挺翹，貼在高高隆起的孕肚下緣，兩個八個月大的胎兒把肚子撐得比普通臨產的孕夫更大，Lex走上前撫摸Eduardo的肚子，他的孩子就在裡面。

「Lex，我想要你！」Eduardo用他曬過赤道太陽的軟綿葡語口音撒嬌，沒有人可以拒絕熱情的巴西甜心，心冷如Lex也不例外。

Lex拉開褲鏈，堅硬的陰莖從中彈出，他用碩大的龜頭在入口磨蹭，引得Eduardo發出嬌嗔，「快點進來嗎！」，就在Eduardo輕罵的那瞬間，Lex就著Mark先前射進去的精液潤滑操了起來，Lex可以感覺到僅隔著一層的Mark的陰莖的搏動，和兒子同操一人的認知讓他更興奮了。

Mark看到Lex進來的那剎那心跳漏了一拍，但看Lex的臉色還有身上Eduardo浪蕩的表現結合前聽到的對話，Mark立刻明白發生了什麼事，雖然有點氣惱被當成他們夫夫倆促進感情的道具，但有實質獲益讓Mark也不好說什麼。

看著Eduardo淫蕩的向Lex提出邀請，而Lex也滿足了他，Mark雖然不能說什麼，但下身動得更用力了。

Eduardo覺得自己身在天堂，下面兩個小穴都被大陰莖塞滿，肚子裡還懷著他們的孩子，兩根陰莖在體內抽插，不時的擊中他的前列腺或是子宮頸，他的陰道和直腸都灌滿了精液，被滿滿的愛著的感覺很好。

Lex的手抓著Eduardo的胸肌，這幾月來因為孕激素的關係它們脹的非常大，不像是女性的乳房，而是像健身後的效果，然而Eduardo已經可以擠出乳汁了，Lex吸吮著Eduardo的乳頭，一絲隱約甜味在他口中浮現。

被吸奶的Eduardo顯得很興奮，他攬住Lex的頭讓他多吃點，這一幕讓Mark有些忌妒，他也想試試，他還沒吃過Eduardo的奶。

Mark抽出陰莖想到Eduardo面前來，但抽出的同時Eduardo就哭聲哀求要他不要走，但是背後位他根本沒法玩Eduardo的胸部，Mark提議沙發太小了，他們應該上樓到臥室玩。

Eduardo同意了，但強烈要求至少要有一根陰莖在他體內他才要走上樓，以鑒於姿勢問題，Lex和Mark輪流在Eduardo身後插著他，從Eduardo長腿留下的精液在屋內形成了明顯得移動軌跡。

在Eduardo的蜜穴和後穴各自多了一泡精液後他們終於上樓回到主臥，正躺在KingSize大床上喘息的Eduardo眼神迷茫的對他們說「我想要你們一起進來！」，他們不解，剛才在樓下已經是一起進來了，但現在Eduardo還這樣提，肯定不是這個意思。

看出他們不解的眼神，Eduardo解釋到「兩根一起進來我的前面或後面，而不是前後各插一根，先進前穴吧？就當是臨產的預習？」兩人點頭表示理解，Lex還從床頭櫃裡拿出假陰莖插到Eduardo的後穴，被插入的那剎那Eduardo噎嗚了一聲，還是Lex了解他，知道如果只插前穴Eduardo之後肯定又會抱怨後穴空虛。

Lex和Mark正對著躺下，下身靠在一起，Mark對於這樣緊密的親近感到有些害羞，但Lex倒是不太介意，並且對於這種鏡面景象感到有趣。

Eduardo從上面坐下，並扶著他們的陰莖一點一點地吞進去，就像在吞一個超巨大的陰莖，最終進去時Eduardo覺得全身都被填滿了，因為姿勢問題，Eduardo只能自己騎他們兩個，而Lex此時也打開Eduardo後穴的假陰莖，Mark則是用大腿內側的軟肉的磨蹭Eduardo的陰莖。

在多處的同時刺激下，Eduardo沒能堅持多久洩了，他的精液噴灑在他巨大的孕肚上，宛如蜂蜜杯子蛋糕上的糖霜，甜蜜的美味，他噴發後緊縮的陰道也夾射了Mark和Lex，他們同時射在了Eduardo的前穴裡。

Eduardo高潮後便在餘韻中睡著，半夜時分Eduardo突然驚醒，但他自己身上乾淨，而Lex和Mark正一左一右睡在他旁邊，Eduardo心安了不少，而後又沉沉睡去。


	2. 另一走向的廢稿肉

好不習慣寫這種角色扮演類型的騷話，之後不會有了，下章期待已久的孕車!!!

另外一個走向的廢稿，因為直接開搞太奇怪了，所以還是沒能用上，後記丟一丟。

+++  
赤裸的香汗淋漓的Eduardo，下面還插著巨大的震動不停的假陽具。Mark 是想過這是不是陷阱，但無論是否這個餌太美味他無法拒絕。

「你為什麼要這樣做？」Mark在床邊坐下。

「我想要你，我知道今天早上我碰你時你硬了。」Eduardo 喘息著說，他大張的腿中間假陽具被開到最大，嗡嗡聲擾人，Mark伸手去握在外的把柄，並用力捅進Eduardo 的身體裡，引得Eduardo 發出急促的尖叫。

「那並不代表什麼，你還是我媽呢，媽咪。」Mark 戲謔的嘲諷到。

「那你想試試，操你媽的滋味嗎？」從女穴高潮中回過神來的Eduardo 拔出假陽具用手指撐開濕淋淋的陰道口，裡面還殘留著Lex上午時射進去的精液，早晨的幻想在這時變為現實，Mark接受邀請，上床掏出陰莖操進了他小媽的穴中。

濕潤而緊緻，宛如為他量身打造的小穴，Mark深呼吸克制自己的衝動避免一進去就射出來。

Eduardo 那雙大長腿則攀附到Mark背後，Mark伸手抓住Eduardo 的屁股，就如同他猜想的，豐盈的從指間爆出，Mark抓著它往自己的下身靠近。


End file.
